Facing the opponent that made you who you are
Facing the opponent that made you who you are is the forty-sixth chapter of Dragon Ball Multiverse. Plot The fight between Uub from Universe 18 and Majin Buu from universe 11 begins. The boy jumps at him with his Kaioh-ken activated, but first the body of the demon seems too wobbly to be really damaged, even after Uub blasts away Buus face. After being hit by a Kamehameha Buu splits into hundreds of small copies, shattering around. Gokus pupil chases them down one by one; Piccolo remarks that using his maximum Kaioh-ken like that he will burn up his stamina, but Goku explains that this isn't his maximum by far. When Buu recomposes his whole body Uub has to take a break, because his opponent doesn't get tired like him. Now Majin Buu attacks by using his magic and tries to transform the human into a cake, but Uub shows his new ability to control magic, and sends the beam back to the origin, transforming Buu into a watermelon. But the Majin remarks that a watermelon doesn't lose, and a hidden small part of him transforms him back. Now Uub tries to lure the child-like demon into a game of chase-and-search for 1 minute, but his plan backfires: unexpected Majin Buu understands that this was a dirty trick and gets really angry! To hold him back Uub uses Gotenks' Galactic Doughnut, with a trademark granted him by Gotenks. After that he charges his maximum Kaioh-Ken and the Kamehameha and blasts the demon into smithereens. Exhausted Uub falls to the knee and find out the last piece of Buu, which he locks up into two bowls of rice created by magic. Badidy starts to panic and wants to help his Buu, but the Kaioshin of the East and the South block him in time. The Countdown is going and Uub struggles to hold Buu down, who manages to free himself just a few moments after the end of the 30 seconds. Uub is declared the winner, but knows very well that this wasn't a clean victory, but only a stalemate. But his master and friends compliment him nonetheless. In the meantime Babidy and his underlings return to their quarters; the magician is royally pissed at this insolence and vows to make everybody pay for that affront and getting the control over the tournament. But he doesn't risk another Vegeta-failure, so he has to work around him. To hide his pawns he chooses to hide his famous "M"-mark for now. The first one to fall victim of his spell is Demon King Piccolo from universe 3. Now the third fight of the third round starts, Kakarotto from Universe 13 against Vegeta from Universe 18! While the mad Saiyan boasts that he will kill all the Vegetas, his opponent affirms that he's just a mere shadow and not worth his time. Triggered Kakarotto shows his secret weapon, his freshly regrown tail! Using his long inactive Bluetz-lamps in his eyes he transforms into a golden Ozaru, surprising all, even his opponent. Vegeta 18 admits that this could be interesting and transforms into Super Saiyan 2 and the battle begins. In the first moment Kakarotto seems to be ad advantage, managing to hurl Vegeta to the ground and slamming him with a two-handed- fist. Already joyous he boast about his victory, but his opponent comes out almost unharmed and calls him an idiot, after that he grabs the Ozaru the the tail and pulls it out. Kakarotto returns normal, furious. A last desperate attack fails, so Vegeta proceeds in perforating Kakarottos chest while remarking that he should follow the example of Son Goku and Pan. Characters involved: * Uub, Goku, Vegeta (Universe 18) * Majin Buu, Babidy (Universe 11) * Kakarotto, Vegeta (Universe 13) * Kaioshin of the East and South (Universe 1) * Great Demon King Piccolo (Universe 3) Important events: * Begin and conclusion of the fight Majin Buu (1) vs Uub (18) * Begin of the fight Kakarotto (13) vs Vegeta (18) * Babidy is triggered and starts do majinize people